A Servant With Two Masters' Extra Section!
by darkatdusk
Summary: One shot: Extra scenes in the eyes of Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gaius! Starting after Merlin as Emrys and Morgana's battle. A certain dead witch is hovering as a spirit. Is Morgana what she seems? Read to find out more! Please review too!


**An extra section for 'a servant with two masters', between Merlin and Morgana's battle and lord Agravaine finding Morgana in the forest (last scene of the episode). Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think! **

Morgana struggles for breath, in her hut, Emrys was destroying her plans. She thinks; who is he? Why is he bent against her? Wind whistles through her ears, the world becoming further away. A whisper, her name, floats suddenly in the wind.

"Hello my child." Says the body, appearing in front of her.

"Morgause, how?" Morgana breaths, unable to move.

"I am not here, not really. I come because I sense something in you I haven't sensed for some time, fear." She bends down and touches Morgana, holds her.

"There is a wizard called Emrys, I know not who he is, but I know he is a danger to me. He has done this to me, he destroying my plans as we speak."

"Then he must be taken care of."

"I cannot. I do not know where he comes from, how to find him. He is too strong for me. His powers are too great."

"There will come a time when you will be more powerful, the queen of Camelot. " Morgana begins to cry lightly.

"But what if there's not, this Emrys, he proves I can be beaten. I am scared, sister; he is able to hurt me, maybe to kill me..."

"Hush child, all will go your way."

"Then how is it that I keep failing?"

"I do not know."

"I fear many forces wish me to fail, I fear there is a lot we do not know."

"Fear not, fight instead."

"I do not think I am strong enough, I wish you were with me. I feel so alone without you."

"Lord Agravaine is loyal to you."

"He is not good enough! He is a link with Camelot, and a servant to me, but he cannot win this war."

"He killed the king, without him that would not have been done."

"Uther is dead, but Arthur remains. People believe he will become a fair and popular king. He is strong and loyal, but he must go down! I cannot do it without you..."

"Believe my child, the future is yours. Sleep now." Morgause fades as Morgana fades.

A dream hits her sharply, pictures and clips of a future that could come. Emrys leaning over her, Arthur fighting, Camelot burning, a battle. She felt herself in pain, in strength, in desperation. Her mind is beginning to fade, sleep pulls her in.

Later, she can hear someone coming. She cannot open her eyes, or move. Someone is there, touching her, taking her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Merlin feels it too, as he leaves the hut. Morgana lays silent, but the air feels wrong. Something has been here, he thought. He sees the future Morgana is seeing, feel confusion, loyalty and loss. The wind begins to make a sound, whispering his name.

"Hello, Emrys."

"Morgause, you are dead."

"Yes, I am but a spirit."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to ask who you are, and my you trouble my sister." She looks towards Morgana.

"I am Emrys, and that is all you must know. Morgana is evil, a bad name for wizardry. She must meet her end."

"Some may say you are what is evil."

"What does that make the woman who deceived and killed her father then?"

"She did what she had to do."

"For who?"

"For Camelot and anyone who possesses magic."

"No, many who possesses magic would not approve what she has done."

"But all will."

"No, because she will not prevail. Too many are loyal to Arthur. Now be gone."

"As you wish. Do not forget this meeting, Emrys." She fades from sight, into the air.

Merlin lets out a breath, and runs. He pants through the forest. The meeting with Morgause had unnerved him. He had felt good; he had defeated Morgana and saved the king and himself. But evil had proved itself to be powerful, and Morgana's strength had grown. She will not give up, Morgause had made that clear. But he guessed neither had guessed who he was, or why he was so loyal to Arthur.

Merlin hides behind a tree, unable to continue running in his current condition. He's still worried about Morgause following him, but cannot wait any longer. He takes the potion.

Back as normal, he begins running again. Feeling better with every step away from the hut. The forest flies past him. Coming up to the area where he had fought the soldiers, he treads more carefully. No one is there, they have left. Hoof prints heading back to Camelot, they have gone home. Merlin smiles and continues down the path.

Arthur wakes, to George laying out breakfast. He groans, remembering George from the morning when he feared Merlin was dead. Yesterday no one had been there to meet him as he woke. Merlin had disappeared again.

"Where is Merlin?"

"I do not know your highness. I noticed that your laundry had not been collected, and found Merlin was nowhere."

"Im going to Gaius."

"I will collect your clothes, would you like breakfast? Does something ail you?"

"Yes, lack of Merlin." He walks to the wardrobe and grabs some clothes.

"Would you like anything else your majesty?"

"No, leave."

"As you wish."

Arthur walks quickly to Gaius's chamber. He was angry at Merlin. He has said he wanted to get back to his duties, so where had he been? He pushes through the door.

"Where is Merlin?"

"Sire, he is not here."

"Well I can see that, where is he!"

"He's at...the tavern."

"And he has been there since yesterday morning?"

"Yes Arthur, I believe he has."

"Well tell him to come to me as soon as he returns."

"Yes Sire." Gaius bows his head.

Storming out, Arthur is angry, very angry. That idiot had been in the tavern for two days! Wait until he gets back, Arthur thought, then he will be sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaius sighs, shutting the door. Merlin would not be happy. But he could not think of anywhere else Merlin could have been for so long. He shrugs. At this moment, Merlin steps in the door.

"Merlin, you're back."

"Yes, I killed the beast; I no longer have a desire to kill Arthur."

"Good, and Morgana did not recognise you?"

"No, she didn't think I was real at first."

"Well that is a relief, would you like some lunch?" Merlin laughs. He decides not to tell Gaius about is meeting with Morgause, not yet anyway. He sits down at the table. Gwen walks in and smiles when she sees Merlin...

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! Hope it fits in, and made you interested . **

**Darkatdusk**


End file.
